everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NibiruMul/New OC quartet
Recently, I've been reading a story called The Invisible Prince. I find it quite interesting that it had an elemental theme in the form of the fairy's four sons. I've decided to create four OCs based on these brothers. All of them are fairies who have powers related to their elements. They're going to be under my category for secondary characters, but they're definitely going to appear in RPs in the future! The family is known as the L'Element family. Ignace L'Element Ignace is the son of the Lord of Fire, the fairy's eldest son. His body is resistant to heat and he can travel through hot lava. Ignace also has the power to write using fire, and he does this to send messages to others. When Ignace is angry, fire spews from his mouth and eyes. He is fond of making campfires and grilling food. He does not need an oven to grill food - he can use his fire powers. Ignace is very light on his feet and is on the school track team. He also has a wild imagination and comes up with all sorts of crazy ideas for school projects, many of which displease the staff. He also likes to build model volcanos, and he uses his fire powers to make the lava. Ignace is very social and loves shopping, watching movies, going to concerts, and of course, lighting fireworks. He is the leader of the four elemental cousins. Dimitri L'Element Dimitri is the son of Prince Gnome, the king of the Earth. Dimitri is a lover of nature and has the power to make plants grow at will. He is skilled in the art of gardening and can make the stems and vines on flowers bend at his will, creating gardens. Dimitri is also able to travel far underground, where he collects jewels buried deep within the earth's crust. He is wise beyond is hears and spends much of his time reading books. He is very skilled in history and knows all the names of the great historical figures of old. He also has the ability to create dust storms, which he uses to defend himself from wicked fairies. Dimitri is usually calm and collected, and prefers to stay out of trouble. In addition to reading, Dimitri also likes backpacking, dancing, mountain biking, and jumping in mud puddles. Morgan L'Element Morgan is the son of the Lord of the Sea. Morgan is very tall. He has the ability to change his height. He can make himself as tall as 100 feet. However, he cannot make himself shorter than his normal height. Morgan's powers lie in the sea. He can breathe underwater and travel freely through the deep seas. His body is unaffected by water pressure. Morgan is friendly with all forms of underwater life and has the ability to communicate them. He can also create small whirlpools. He is of a fierce disposition, and is easily angered. He has a reputation for being the hardest to get along with out of his cousins. Morgan likes swimming, surfing, playing video games, and visiting zoos and aquariums. Corentin L'Element Corentin is the son of the Prince of the Air. He is able to levitate and travel freely through the skies. In contrast to his destiny, which involves him fearing all of womankind, Corentin likes being around girls - and flirting with them. He is very passionate about a lot of things, but especially about flight. He loves to talk to the birds while they're flying in the sky. He also has powerful breath, which he can use to power windmills. Corentin can walk on the clouds as if they were solid, and can also surf on clouds. He is quite fickle and is quick to change his mind about things. He prefers to be either alone or with his cousins Corentin is fond of skydiving, flying kites, listening to music, and singing. All four cousins are Neutral since they do not want to get involved in the destiny conflict. So, which one do you think sounds the most interesting? Feel free to add any suggestions for my quartet. Category:Blog posts